


Rewrite the Stars

by heynhycs



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Rewrite the Stars, Singing Contest, one-shot story, perfect match
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 20:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18483934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heynhycs/pseuds/heynhycs
Summary: Baz joined a singing contest but his partner is nowhere to be found. He is trying not to  cry but is failing. He is embarassed and just want to disappear. Just then, here comes his knight-not-wearing-an-armor-but-is-still-shining Simon Snow.





	Rewrite the Stars

Rewrite the Stars

SIMON

 

Baz looks like he’s gonna cry on stage. I know that kind of look, I know when he is trying to stop the tears from falling. I know when he is trying to be brave. I know him too well because Baz is my archenemy(?) ever since and it breaks my heart to see him like this (I have no idea why I feel this way. I won’t think about it for now). 

 

I took a deep breath and borrowed a guitar and a microphone. Let’s do this, Simon. Let us save Baz from this humiliation.

 

Crowley, this is nerve-wrecking. I don’t sing in front of other people before except with Penny. She knows I can sing well and play a guitar and she knows I have a stage-fright.

But for now, I will try to forget my fear and for once, be brave enough to face it. 

Again, I took a deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

C’mon, You can do this. 

 

Then, I strum the first chord.

Everyone looks at me. Everyone is looking at me. I’m freaking out right now. Too much attention but I try to stay calm. I’m trying to look calm as much as possible. And I’m still playing the intro of the song.

I have no idea why I choose to walk in the aisle. I really am stupid. Way to go, Simon.

Despite of all the attention, I focus my gaze on stage especially on grey eyes. That magnificently beautiful grey eyes. 

I can stop myself from smiling when I catch a glimpse of anxiety, confusion and bewilderment on his eyes. Ha! I’m feeling proud of myself all of a sudden.

I stare at him then give him a wink before I sing the first verse of the song. 

He loves this song. He always listen to this in our room. That’s why I learn how to play it on a guitar.

“You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
I know you want me  
So don't keep saying our hands are tied”

I heard gasps from the audience but I try to ignore it and just focus my eyes on Baz. He still cannot believe that I am here and that I am really walking towards him, singing and playing a guitar. Oh, how I love to see him being surprised by this and most especially that I’m the one who surprised him. It is an achievement, really. It is a rare sight. 

“You claim it's not in the cards  
Fate is pulling you miles away  
And out of reach from me  
But you're here in my heart  
So who can stop me if I decide  
That you're my destiny?”

I’m almost near the stage. And Baz is still looking at me, his mouth slightly hanging open. Crowley, I think I could die right now. Who would have thought that I can make a huge impact on Baz Pitch. 

I’m enjoying this thing too much. And I can’t stop smiling at him. 

“What if we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine  
Nothing could keep us apart  
You'd be the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you, and it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
So why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Maybe the world could be ours  
Tonight”

I am now standing in front of Baz. He looks handsome and posh in his clothes. Well, he always looks handsome and very posh in everything so. 

 

I look at his eyes again. I’m waiting for him to sing the next verse. And when he did, I’m falling into the depths of him.

“You think it's easy  
You think I don't want to run to you  
But there are mountains  
And there are doors that we can't walk through”

He is looking at me intently. Then he raises an eye brow at me. He always does that. And it is very Baz that I chuckled. I have long forgotten that this is a singing contest. I am so immerse on his voice. This will be my favourite sound from now on.

“I know you're wondering why  
Because we're able to be  
Just you and me  
Within these walls  
But when we go outside  
You're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all”

He sings the second verse with every ounce of emotions. Crowley, I never knew that Baz can sing a song like this with so much feelings and emotions. 

 

Everything just feels right. Like I was meant to be here, to sing a duet with him. 

“No one can rewrite the stars  
How can you say you'll be mine?  
Everything keeps us apart  
And I'm not the one you were meant to find  
It's not up to you  
It's not up to me  
When everyone tells us what we can be  
How can we rewrite the stars?  
Say that the world can be ours  
Tonight”

I sing with him on the next verse of the song. I can’t stop looking at him. I will never get tired of looking at him.

“All I want is to fly with you  
All I want is to fall with you  
So just give me all of you”

I think I died. There’s no way Baz is smiling at me. Crowley.

“It feels impossible (it's not impossible)  
Is it impossible?  
Say that it's possible”

Nope. I cannot die right now. This is too precious to be miss. I will just die later or... never.

Baz is still smiling at me. 

And that’s when I get the courage to hold his hands. I stopped playing the guitar now.

His hand is cold. His skin is cold against my warmth. Perfect match.

“How do we rewrite the stars?  
Say you were made to be mine?  
Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause you are the one I was meant to find  
It's up to you  
And it's up to me  
No one can say what we get to be  
And why don't we rewrite the stars?  
Changing the world to be ours”

I know I am blushing right now. I am always blushing when I am around him. Yes, he affects me that much. 

I know everyone is watching us. Probably thinking what is happening? Where is the girl that is supposed to be his partner? Or why am I here? 

I think I saw his family in the audience. And i’m having a cold sweat because of the thought of his family watching us. Watching me while holding his hand.

I don’t know what to say after this. I don’t think I can still talk to him after this but... for now, I will just enjoy this moment. I’ll worry later. I can do that. 

 

“You know I want you  
It's not a secret I try to hide  
But I can't have you  
We're bound to break and my hands are tied”

 

We end the song with a bow. And everyone is silent. They are just looking at us. I really want to leave and go outside be gone but Baz is still holding my hand and.... I don’t want to let go. I never wanted to let go of his hand forever. His hand fits on mine. Like it is made for me. 

My thoughts are interrupted when the audience started to shout and clap their hands. Everyone in the stadium is standing and smiling at us.

Goodness. I hope they like it. It was an impromptu performance.

“Simon” I shiver when he called my name. He called me Simon. He never called me Simon before. 

“You called me Simon” I stated. He looks at me like I am being stupid again. Well, he always thinks that I am stupid, so what’s new. 

“Obviously”

“Ahm. Yeah? So — I, Uh. Well” I don’t know what to say. I am always like this when he is near me. 

“Thank you” he said and then he kissed me. This is not part of the plan but I don’t care. Baz is kissing me. That’s all that matters. 

 

Maybe we could rewrite the stars where we are not fighting or on each other’s throats. Maybe we could be just Simon and Baz. Just us.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I hope you like it. I posted this story on my tumblr first. I got the idea while I’m riding a train on my way home. It is my first fanfiction and I’m nervous but excited too. I want to pour all my daydreaming into words and Tada! This is the result of listening to this song and imagining what will it be if Snow and Baz is singing “Rewrite the Stars” to each other.
> 
> I’m blushing right now just by imagining it. *>_<* Anyways, thank you!


End file.
